Mission 93: Believe
Mission 93 for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is the last mission in Roxas's storyline. On a quest to free Kingdom Hearts and reclaim Xion, Roxas is interrupted by Riku, who seeks the Keyblade master for his own accord. The dark enigma wishes for Sora's Nobody to come quietly, but Roxas has other plans. Mission Objective Defeat Riku! Story Summary Roxas must evade the Neoshadows that Organization XIII sent to retrieve him. The renegade then battles Riku, as the dark warrior stands in his way on his quest to free Kingdom Hearts and to reclaim Xion. Strategy This is the only mission in Story Mode in which Roxas can Dual-Wield. Being able to cut through Neoshadows like butter, the first group of Heartless should be no problem to destroy. Defeat the occasional duos of Purebloods that pop up for extra experience, but otherwise evade them and head to Memory's Skyscraper. Make sure to grab the Mission Badge and Blazon, which are both located in the industrial area after the second group of Neoshadows and before the third group. One is directly up the wall to your right as you enter the gate, the other is just above the platform to your left. Battle the scripted last batch of Neoshadows and prepare for the final battle of the game. Once the battle with Riku starts, Roxas loses his Dual-Wield ability because Riku is using the Oblivion, leaving you with the Oathkeeper. Quickly run up to Memory's Skyscraper to obtain the Unity Badge. Utilizing the Glide ability, dodge Riku's fast strikes while getting in for a quick combo. Riku can easily be taken down with Event Horizon, as well as careful timing of the Guard (known as "Block" in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) ability. Halfway through the battle, when Riku's health reaches about four bars, he will transform the Oblivion into a sword of light and he can no longer be staggered. His Dark Aura ability will also be used after the transformation. If you are playing this battle with the Extreme Ring, Aero spells are your best bet against Riku. A stock of twenty to thirty Aero spells should allow you to take out Riku's HP, and if you miss with too many Aero spells, you should be able to finish him off with Event Horizon. The Neoshadows before the battle should be easy enough to get rid of, but when you fight the swarm, try activating Magic Hour, air-sliding away to allow movement, and then reactivating it after jumping high in the air. Challenge Mission One must be extremely careful during this mission. Even a single swing to the air counts as a missed attack. Limit Breaks can miss, as they are not the standard attack, but be sure to halt pressing A after the Final Limit ends. A spell recommended for use is Thundaga when faced with a single far-away enemy. The Zero Gear should be equipped for this mission with three Ability Units. Use Limit Breaks and Limit Recharges to cut down Riku as quickly as possible. Enemies Image:Neoshadow render.png|Neoshadow Image:Blindfoldriku0.jpg|Riku Image:Anti-Riku2.png|AntiRiku Treasures Video Iph42h_SKmg&feature=related